criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Calm Before the Storm
Murder Back Home is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty first case of the season as well the forty first case overall. It is featured as the third case set in the Back in Parinaita district of Parinaita. Plot The team arrives at the area, where Expaei said he was held by Henry. Lucky then got his lock pick and began breaking into the lock, when they heard a very loud scream coming from the other side of the door. Expaei and Lucky then had no choice but to break down the door, where they saw a room of horror. Stuffed dolls dressed like the team and the picture board Expaei mentioned. They began to look around and found former mayor from the old Parinaita, Mary Knowledge, and an open window, their killer had escaped. The team started their investigation and filed 3 suspects, being the victim's son, Jeremy Hauntpants, survey woman for the emperor, Lucy Napking, and minute taker, Lukis Wolf. After talking to all the suspects and getting the results from the lab, the team recapped the beginning of the case. At that minute, they then heard a voice coming from the other side of the door, a voice that sounded very familiar but impossible! The voice told them to go to Watking's Street and say a password, which they said was "Mockingbird" and then they left without another word. After being sure the person had gone, Lucky told them that it was one of the anti-emperor group and to get ready to see some old friends. They found there way there and said the password, before a door opened and a voice told them to get in. When they did, they resumed their investigation and filed former secret agent, Jennifer Winston, who was a suspect before, they also filed Manor owner and Dockents's family member, Thaddeus Dockents, After questioning them both. They regrouped in the underground base and recapped before Louis Wilingtom, alive and scared, rushed in and told everyone to hide as fast as possible as the Emperor's guards were coming! After hiding for about half an hour, waiting for the emperor's guards to leave. They then carried on with their investigation and got all the evidence they needed to arrest Thaddeus Dockents for the murder of Mary Knowledge. They questioned Thaddeus about murdering ex-mayor, Mary Knowledge. He didn't confess to the murder right away and tried to push the blame onto the emperor's guards. However, when the team presented the evidence against him, he gave him and admitted that Mary was trying to sell them out to the emperor. When asked how he knew this, Thaddeus told them that he knew because he saw her selling out their location. He explained that he was in a back alley, one day, smoking a cigar, trying not to be seen, and he heard Mary and the guards talking about the anti-emperor group and some of the members in it. He revealed that he felt betrayed by the woman he once loved and, which came as a shock to the player and Lucky, had a child with. He admitted that he felt a rage burning inside of him and that he walked with her, to the predictor's room, knowing that where she worked and who she worked for. He then grabbed a sword and murdered his ex-lover for being a traitor to the anti-emperor movement. Before they could arrest him, however, Duncan ran into the room, wishing to speak to the team and, after arresting Thaddeus, Duncan told Lucky and the player that the team has been arrested and their execution ordered for 4 hours time! After hearing this news about the team. Lucky and the player talked to the team's coroner, Duncan Fullmen, Duncan told them that the emeperor's guard found out where they were hiding and tried to arrest them all for some offend called "Offenderent Caesar", Lucky revealed that this meant that the team had offended his cousin, in some way. After they heard a news, Lucky send Duncan and the player to see if they could find any blueprints for the emperor's castle. They found some ripped up blue paper, that turned out to be a blueprint to the castle. Duncan said he would look at it. After analysing it, he revealed to Lucky and the player that they needed to enter through the tiny vent, at the base of the castle, and that they would need to get out under the emperor's throne. They then went to rely their information to Jennifer, who confirmed their theory and told them to be very careful. She then told them to find weapons from the underground base and also to head to the predictor's secret room, just to see if they could find anything on him. They went to the underground base and found a beaten up locker, after opening it, they found guns, tasers, whips and many, many more weapons that would help them overthrow the emperor. Duncan was happy with the player's effect and told them to regroup with Louis, when they finished their jab. They went to the Predictor's secret room and found a broken crystal on the floor, after putting it back together, the strange crystal turned from blue to green and from green to red. Duncan and the player wondered what the crystal should be and Duncan asked to look into it. After he analysed it, Duncan revealed that it was a power cord from a place called "purgatory". He then revealed that it would turn them invisible long enough to get their team free. He then twisted the top and turned invisible and then turned visible again. He then told them to regroup with Louis. They then told half-alive news reader, Louis Wilingtom, that they were ready to storm the emperor's castle. Louis told them to be ready for anything and to get ready at the bottom of the tower. Before Louis could finish his sentence. The anti-emperor group rushed out of the building and ran towards the emperor's castle. Louis then walked out, telling them to remember their plan and then he left. Duncan and the player then rushed to the bottom of the castle, to save their friends from their execution and to save history once and for all! Summary Victim *'Mary Knowledge' (Found beheaded in the Predictor's secret room) Murder weapon *'Beheading' Killer *'Thaddeus Dockents' Suspects Lucy_Napking_suspect_complete.png|Lucy Napking Jeremy_Hauntpants_suspect_complete.png|Jeremy Hauntpants Lukis_Wolf_suspect_complete_2.png|Lukis Wolf Jennifer_Winson_suspect_complete.png|Jennifer Winston Thaddeus_Dockents_suspect_complete.png|Thaddeus Dockents Quasi-suspects Duncan_Fullmen_quasi_41.png|Duncan Fullmen Louis_Wilingtom_quasi_case_41.png|Louis Wilingtom Killer's Profile *The killer reads The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. *The killer drinks apple slushy. *The killer knows hacking. *The killer is 5'0". *The killer is a male. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate The Predictor's Secret Room (Clues: Victim's body, Walking stick, broken board; Victim Identified: Mary Knowledge) *Examine Walking stick (Result: J.Hauntpants; New suspect: Jeremy Hauntpants) *Speak to Jeremy about his mother's death. *Examine Broken Board (Result: Survey board) *Examine faded survey board (Result: Name of person; New suspect: Lucy Napking) *Ask Lucy about meeting with the victim (New crime scene: Victim's house) *Investigate Victim's House (Clues: Painting, Bloody sword) *Examine Painting (Result: Signatory; New suspect: Lukis Wolf) *Speak to Lukis about knowing the victim. *Examine Bloody sword (Result: Green sample) *Analyse Green sample (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks apple slushy) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Underground Base (Clues: Locked laptop, Faded note) *Examine Faded note (Result: Note to the victim; New suspect: Jennifer Winston) *Question Jennifer about the murder (Profile Updated: Jennifer reads The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe and drinks apple slushy) *Examine Locked laptop (Result: CCTV recording) *Analyse CCTV recording (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows hacking; New crime scene: Victim's car) *Investigate Victim's car (Clues: Locked box, broken picture, coded note) *Examine Locked box (Result: Strange object) *Analyse strange object (12:00:00) *Question Lucy about spying on the victim (Profile Updated: Lucy reads The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, drinks apple slushy and knows hacking) *Examine broken picture (Result: Agreement of deed) *Question Lukis about the agreement deed (Profile Updated: Lukis reads The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe, drinks apple slushy and knows hacking) *Examine Coded Note (Result: Numbers) *Analyse numbers (03:00:00; New suspect: Thaddeus Dockents) *Ask Thaddeus about the secret message to the victim (Profile Updated: Thaddeus reads The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate trashed room (Clues: Broken devices, Locked tablet, Knowledge's family tree) *Examine Broken Device (Result: Thaddeus's Taser) *Speak to Thaddeus about the taser (Profile Updated: Thaddeus drinks apple slushy and knows hacking) *Examine Locked tablet (Result: Video footage) *Analyse Video footage (09:00:00) *Ask Jennifer about her fight with the victim (Profile Updated: Jennifer knows hacking) *Examine Knowledge's family tree (Result: Small chucks) *Examine Small Chucks (Result: Dark Chocolate) *Speak to Jeremy about burning his mother off the family tree (Profile Updated: drinks apple slushy and knows hacking) *Investigate The Predictor's target board (Clues: Throwing knifes, Note from the predictor) *Examine Throwing Knife (Result: Strange sample) *Analyse strange sample (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'0") *Examine Note from the predictor (Result: Little crystals) *Analyse little crystals (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a male) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto The Four Corners of Life (3/5) (1 star) The Four Corners of Life (3/5) *Question Duncan about what happened (Available at the beginning of The Four Corners of Life) *Investigate Victim's house (Clue: Ripped up blue paper) *Examine Ripped up blue paper (Result: Faded blueprints) *Examine Faded blueprints (Result: Blueprints of the Emperor's castle) *Analyse Emperor's castle blueprints (09:00:00) *Ask Jennifer about breaking into the castle and what they'll need (Reward: Secret agent clothes) *Investigate Underground base (Prerequisite: Jennifer's interrogation; Clue: Beaten up locker) *Examine locket (Result: Weapons) *Investigate The Predictor's Secret Room (Prerequisite: Jennifer's interrogation; Clue: broken rock) *Examine broken crystal (Result: Strange crystal) *Analyse strange crystal (06:00:00) *Tell Louis that we're ready to arrest the emperor (Reward: 20,000 coins, 2x burgers) *Move onto the next case (No stars) Trivia * The title is a reference to the saying of the same name, which means "a period of unusual tranquillity or stability that seems likely to presage difficult times." Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:Back in Parinaita